The attraction of the site is that athletes can see a dynamic list of colleges where the athlete's specific sports times (i.e. swimming or track) would qualify them to compete. As the athlete's times improve over the course of their high school career, the list of colleges changes as more and more colleges become candidates for the athlete. The athletes can easily communicate their times to the college coaches, and monitor the status of schools of interest (a very cumbersome process outside of LookForIt.com). Likewise, high schools and clubs can also assist students in the college search process given access to the same data as the athletes. College coaches can also have access to the athlete times and other recruiting information, and can customize their search so that athletes meeting the college recruiting guidelines (i.e. minimum times in specific events, grade point average of athlete, etc) are highlighted across the sea of recruits, while those not meeting the recruiting guidelines can be ignored.